Kevrata
The Kevrata were a mammalian humanoid species from the planet Kevratas. The Kevrata were identified by the white fur covering most of their bodies, including their faces, with obsidian skin underneath. Some had black or brown streaks in the fur in markings unique to the individual. They had sloping foreheads and wide, flat noses with gaping nostrils. They also had multicolored eyes, with their irises dark purple at the fringes, green farther in, and a ruddy gold around the pupils. Their blood was red and warm, warm enough to be capable of melting snow. Their voices were rough and guttural. They had a high resistance to anesthesia, which does not work for them like it does for a Human. The Kevrata were also known to have suffered from the Bloodfire plague for many years. The Kevrata wore multicolored coats with hoods made of nyala-skin when going out into the harsh, snowy environment of their homeworld. As a culture, they did not believe in the sort of class distinctions that hinged on what a person possessed. A greeting gesture was extending the hands with palms up. Crinkling in the black skin around the eyes was a sign of apprehension. They apparently liked physical contact. A possible religious phrase they used was "hands of the generous", which could be said in anger or surprise. An old saying they used was "never spurn generosity". Like other species they were partial to gambling. One such game, which involved three four-sided dice, wasn't to see who could amass the most wealth, but to see who could give it away the quickest. To mourn their fallen comrades, they lolled their heads onto their chests and keen the name of the fallen one. Pojjima was a food of Kevratas. By the 2330s, Kevratas and the Kevrata colony worlds had fallen under the control of the Romulan Star Empire. In their society, before the occupation of the Empire, an individual Kevrata's social standing was based on what someone was capable of giving away. This was stopped by the Romulans, who took away their wealth by assuming control over their planet's three major industries- trading, mining, and the manufacture of native artifacts. All but the tiniest fraction of profits went to Romulus. The rights of the Kevrata were restricted in accordance with the needs of the Empire. Public communications were all but eliminated, curfews were established, and personal fortunes were seized. In 2339, a group of Kevrata managed to escape from Kevratas and escaped into Federation space. They eventually crashed unto the Federation colony on Arvada III, where they were cared for by the local population. Unfortunately, they also brought the Bloodfire plague to the colony. Years later, Beverly Crusher went on a covert mission to Kevratas to cure the Bloodfire, but got kidnapped by the Romulans. Learning that she disappeared, Jean-Luc Picard, along with Pug Joseph, Carter Greyhorse, and Romulan defector Decalon, covertly went to Kevratas to find her, where they met up with a local resistance group. Eventually, the cure for the plague was discovered and covertly distributed among the populace. ( ) Category:Kevrata Category:Humanoid species category:Races and cultures category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Mammalian races and cultures